


An ode to my AO3 account

by Quillfiend



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillfiend/pseuds/Quillfiend
Summary: Welcome to the graveyard where many fics lieIf there's been no update for weeks - it probably died





	An ode to my AO3 account


     ______     __     ______  
    /\  == \   /\ \   /\  == \ 
    \ \  __<   \ \ \  \ \  _-/ 
     \ \_\ \_\  \ \_\  \ \_\   
      \/_/ /_/   \/_/   \/_/   


End file.
